comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: SYFY Channel Krypton s1 ep06 Civil Wars
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE SUPERMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA SYFY KRYPTON YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM : "Civil Wars" starts with Seg, Lyta, and Adam Strange speaking with the Black Zero commander we've seen the past few episodes. Strange reveals he's General Zod. Ona's saying a prayer to Rao when she's approached by the Voice of Rao, who confronts her about whether she really deserves eternal life. Daron and Nyssa are speaking with Jayna about the plans for their coup. Jayna tries to convince the Family Vex about getting Dev-Em to convert to their cause. They plan on carrying an attack out in the city later that night. Strange still has his gun to General Zod's chest as the latter explains that Brainiac isn't a time-traveler, rather his plan takes upwards of 200 years to complete. Seg gets upset that Strange forgot to tell him about Brainiac not traveling through time. Distracted during their argument, Lyta takes away Strange's gun. Seg orders Lyta to cuff both Strange and Zod. They take their new prisoners to a holding cell in the Black Zero compound to begin questioning them. Zod goes into depth about how Krypton's current defenses are unable to battle Brainiac in their current state. Zod tells Seg he knows about a weapon that's able to stop Brainiac, but the only clue is a metal knick-knack he has in his pocket. Seg takes out the metal piece and recognizes the logo. Zod tries convincing Seg to take him there. Jayna is speaking with Dev, trying to inform him about the coup led by Daron and Nyssa. Initially apprehensive, Dev eventually agrees to back Jayna throughout the coup. Strange is continuing to tell Seg they can't give Zod access to the weapon he's speaking about. Strange tells Seg and Lyta that they should let Brainiac take control of Kandor City. Daron and Nyssa are in the process of carrying out pardons of the rankless they previously arrested. Dev and Lieutenant Brand are using facial recognition software on the prisoners after they're pardoned to make sure none of those pardoned are Black Zero. Bran notices that one of the pardoned — a bomb maker — is Black Zero. Dev, now part of the coup underway, convinces Brand to let the rankless leave. Strange is unable to convince Seg about Zod, and instead, Seg and Lyta uncuff Zod so that they can try and find the weapon Zod spoke about earlier. The Voice of Rao is speaking with Ona when he calls her a sun girl, the nickname her mother used to call her. Jayna approaches Daron about Brand being a problem in their plan. Daron orders her to switch Brand's assignment, but she argues that it'd draw too much attention to themselves. Back at the Black Zero compound, the guard standing watch over Strange is killed by the group Seg had a run in with ear;oer. They take Strange. Brand approaches Jayna regarding the issue they had at the rankless pardons. After informing his superior that he scheduled a meeting with the Voice of Rao to discuss the situation, Jayne puts Brand in a sleeper hold, killing him. On their mission to find the weapon, Zod starts sharing stories and memories of his mother. He informs Lyta that he remembers her being in one of the fighter ships fighting Brainiac as he wrecked havoc on Kandor. The group is then ambushed by of the one of the embers of the winter group, and the Zods quickly take care of the attacker. Daron and Dev are making sure their plans for their attack later are set in stone. The Voice of Rao asks Ona again whether or not she's ready to join her mother. Ona refuses and says she wants to serve him while still alive. She gives him a hug, and the Voice of Rao is about to take off his helmet when Dev and a group of Sagitari enter, ready to escort him to the ceremony they planned, but the Voice tells Dev he's changed plans. Seg, Lyta, and Zod arrive at the location of the alleged weapon. Zod tries to blow the door off the bunker, but it doesn't budge. Dev returns to the Vex's, and Jayna and tells them that the Voice wants more citizens of Kandor to attend his ceremony. Dev tries to convince them not to carry out the assassination as there is now additional collateral involved. Jayna orders him to continue the assassination as planned. Back at the mystery bunker, Seg recognizes the symbol on the door is a combination of the symbols from both the House of El and House of Zod. Seg and Zod each make a cut on their hand and use their blood to open the door. It's revealed that Doomsday is being held in a cryostate behind the door. Strange then arrives with the group that had apparently taken him, and a gunfight starts out between the Zod's the Strange's group. The Zods are able to escape with Seg and Strange. Seg tells Strange they'll allow him to travel with the group back to Kandor, but once they arrive, Strange is to travel back to his own time. Seg agrees to help Zod. Dev escorts the Voice of Rao back to his quarters after the ceremony, and as soon as they arrive, they're greeted by a group of Sagitari. Dev switches sides and also points his gun at the Voice, who's taken his helmet off to reveal his real face. We see the Voice is possessed by Brainiac, and appendages sprout from his arms and latch onto the members of the Sagitari. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Krypton Category:SYFY Krypton Category:Seyg-El Category:Lyta Zod Category:Val-El Category:Daron-Vex Category:Kem Category:Nyssa Category:Dev-Em Category:Adam Strange Category:Doomsday Category:Voice of Cythonna Category:Cythonnaians Category:General Astra